Jusqua
Jusqua is a playable character in Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. Like the rest of the cast, Jusqua has no unique abilities, instead relying on Jobs. A young boy with a cool, mysterious aura, he joins Brandt's group, but considers him a rival. In Animal Form he turns into a rooster with feathers of the same color as his hair. Although the game follows a Job system, Jusqua is depicted as a staff-wielding, magic user in official artwork. Personality Jusqua is a negative character and has a lazy attitude. He often believes no one can make a difference and considers trying to solve things is just useless. He is shown to be a very intelligent person and can be annoyed by other peoples ignorance. Jusqua's attitude eventually changes throughout game and starts to care more about his fellow party members and friends. Story Jusqua is sent to the North Caves to do investigating by King Horne and was given a spell book for the task, even though magic is forbidden in Horne. He is first seen when Brandt goes to the North Caves on his way to the Witch's Mansion. When Brandt is attacked by a minotaur, Jusqua helps him by using Fire magic on the monster and defeats it. Jusqua then joins Brandt and they continue their quest. Jusqua and Brandt arrive at the Witch's Mansion, and find Aire's bodyguard Yunita, who joins them. At the final floor of the manor Jusqua and the others defeat the witch and save Princess Aire. When Jusqua and the others return to Horne, they find out that everyone has been turned into stone. The party splits up and Jusqua and Aire decide to head to Liberte until Horne has returned to normal. In Liberte, Jusqua heads with Aire to the Pirate Hideout, after a boy Apollo asks them to save his parents. In the Pirate Hideout, the two discover that the pirate leader, Captain Drake, is actually a impostor and defeat it. The next night, Jusqua is dragged by Aire to the Whirlpool to collect treasure. While in the whirlpool, they defeat the monster guarding the treasure on the final level. After defeating the monster, Jusqua explains to Aire that he is tired of her and tells her to get lost. Jusqua returns to the refugee house and sleeps until he notices Aire is gone. After Aire goes missing, Jusqua finds a stray cat and believes it to be the cursed Aire. Jusqua goes to the merchant town of Urbeth, there he pays the local sorcerer to heal her. The warlock tells him to rest at the inn, but when he wakes up to find the town is under attack by monsters. There he encounters Yunita and together they manage to save the town from the monsters. After saving the town Jusqua finds out the sorcerer left with the cat and Thauzand gives them a ship as thanks. Jusqua and Yunita agree to head to Invidia to follow the sorcerer in the morning, but Jusqua leaves Yunita behind believing that it is all his fault. Jusqua takes the ship to the Ice Caverns and finds the sorcerer, but he loses to his Behugemoth. Brandt arrives in the cavern and saves him from the sorcerer's puppet. There Brandt reveals that the real Aire is in Spelvia and the cat he's been chasing is just a stray cat. The two eventually arrive in the snowy town of Invidia, there they meet a young girl named Rekoteh and decide to hatch the dragon egg in the center of the town. After obtaining the Dragon's Harp and hatching the dragon's egg, Jusqua and the others fly to Spelvia. When they arrive in Spelvia, Jusqua and Brandt are reunited with Aire and Yunita. Jusqua and the others arrive in Rolan's chamber and are forced to defeat him in battle, but the make a grave mistake in doing this. After defeating Rolan, Jusqua and the others realize that they have released darkness throughout the world and are forced to collect the legendary weapons of light. Jusqua and the others manage to correct the mistakes made in the past and manage to obtain the legendary weapons. After collecting the weapons, Jusqua goes with the others into the Star Chamber and they manage to defeat the dark lord Chaos. At the end of the game, Jusqua returns to Horne with the others. After speaking with the King of Horne, Jusqua leaves with the group, knowing that they are Warriors of Light and they are destined to help their world. Stats Jusqua's base stats remain equal to each other during the entire game. Jusqua's stats make him decently proficient with all crowns, but he can be perfect for using the Spell Fencer and Storyteller crowns. As all of his stats are equal, it is highly recommended that the player equip Jusqua with low and mid tier Black Magic and White Magic. Gallery Etymology "Jusqu'à" means "Until" in French. Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Characters